


It's the start of us

by Slyst



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyst/pseuds/Slyst
Summary: This is a post Yosen vs Seirin fix-it for Atsushi and Himuro. Set later that day.





	It's the start of us

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I don't give these guys enough love.

The bus trip back to the hotel after their game versus Seirin was silent. While Atushi and Himuro sat together, there were no words to exchange. Himuro could see a deep bruise forming on the miracle’s face, his gut twisted with guilt at the sight. An upperclassman punching an underclassman. He was an ass, but he didn’t need to see the bruise to know that. He’d been an ass to everyone, to Alex, to Taiga, to Atsushi, and while he’d managed to make amends with Alex he still had two more wrongs he needed to right. Kagami would have to wait, although luckily, it seemed his brother had the same idea given his appearance after the game when Haizaki showed up.

Unsurprisingly Atsushi headed straight for their shared hotel room. He still looked miserable, tears still falling, on and off for the duration of the ride. Not that Himuro could blame him. After a quick trip to the store down the street for an abundance of chips, pocky, nerunerunerune, and other snacks, Himuro joined Atsushi in their room.

Atsushi was lying on the bed with his back to the door on the furthest bed when Himuro entered the room. He saw broad shoulders flinch at the sound of the door.

“Atsushi. I brought some snacks.” He set the bag on the end of the bed the miracle occupied as though it was a peace offering.

“Is Murochin trying to bribe me?” Atsushi sounded petulant but nevertheless he shifted, a hand coming down to drag the bag up towards his chest.

Himuro smiled as he sat down at the end of Atsushi’s bed, “No Atsushi I’m not. I’m... sorry for earlier. At the game. I was out of line.” He had spent the entire walk to and from the store trying to come up with what to say but in the end he really couldn’t make any excuses. He didn’t _want_ to. Snack wrappers crinkled loudly in the now silent room.

“You don’t have to stop being brothers.” The miracle spoke around the food in his mouth.

“Yea, I know.” Himuro sighed as he put his head in his hands.

“All those other guys play basketball for fun, you could just do the same.” Atsushi offered.

Himuro almost laughed, of all the people telling him to play basketball for fun, “What about you Atsushi? You’re not going to quit but are you going to play for fun?”

“Basketball isn’t fun.” The miracle insisted stubbornly as he shoved more snacks into his mouth.

This time Himuro _did_ laugh, “If you insist.”

He felt his fondness for the giant fill his heart then, even he knew you had to love basketball to go into The Zone but Atsushi was nothing if not stubborn. Himuro had been surprised when he had agreed to finish playing the game. He’d remembered how the coach railed on Atsushi to play their game against Touou but he’d flat out refused and nothing could sway him otherwise.

“Why did you finish the game?” Himuro found himself asking.

“Because you wanted me to.” The answer sounded simple but the shorter boy knew there had to be more to it than that.

“Why me? You refused to play when the coach wanted you to against Touou and _that_ one we would have won.”

He heard Atsushi sigh and the bed shift as the taller boy moved to sit up, “Murochin is so persistent.”

Himuro kept quiet, waiting for an answer, he wasn’t ready to let this go yet. Enough time passed that he wondered if Atsushi was going to refuse to answer. He had an inkling of an idea, but he wasn't going to leap in without a net.

“I don’t know why.” the other boy finally answered, his voice was quiet, as if he didn’t want to be heard.

Climbing onto the bed Himuro moved so he kneeling infront of where Atsushi sat on the bed, purple eyes watching him closely. Slowly he brought a trembling hand up to cup the taller boy’s cheek, his thumb brushing over the bruise gingerly. He felt the guilt again, pinching his gut, but even still Atsushi didn’t pull away. If anything he pressed into the hand on his face, purple eyes going half lidded in response.

“I’m sorry Atsushi.” Himuro found himself whispering as he leaned forward, fingers sliding up into purple hair. Tilting the taller boy’s head down, Himuro leaned in the rest of the way to kiss him, pressing their lips together carefully, slowly, feeling out Atsushi’s reaction. When there was no resistance he deepened the kiss, bringing his other hand up to press against the column of Atsushi’s neck as he slid his tongue along the seam of his lips. There was no hesitation, the other boy opening his mouth, letting Himuro in, meeting him halfway enthusiastically.

A loud knock on the door startled both of them apart, Himuro nearly falling off the bed onto the floor in the process. He didn’t because Atsushi had grabbed his arm holding him in place.

“Hey! The cafeteria is going to close if you two don’t eat soon!” Their coach shouted before giving the door another hard knock and walking off.

The pair sat in silence after that, neither one wanting to be the first to speak. Eventually the growling of Atsushi’s stomach broke the silence and Himuro found himself laughing.

“I guess we should go eat.” He raised an eyebrow as he saw Atsushi pouting. A large hand fisted itself in Himuro’s shirt, yanking him forward into another kiss, hungrier than the first.

“Can I just eat Murochin instead?” Atsushi’s purple eyes were trained on Himuro as he asked.

The shorter boy felt his face burn red as he comprehended what was being asked. _Well shit._ He looked at the door of their room, then back to the purple haired miracle infront of him. _Then_ he wondered why he was even hesitating.

“Yes.” Was the simple response as he surged forward, kissing Atsushi again.

He was hard pressed to even remember what he had been so upset about earlier. Taiga? They’d work things out. Alex? They had already worked things out. Atsushi? Well things were in the process of being worked out. Quite nicely in fact.


End file.
